Alice Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone
by AlwaysObsessedWithPotter
Summary: Alice is the 7th child in a family of 11 people: 6 boys, 3 girls and 2 parents and about to enter her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her twin brother, Ron Weasley. Follow her story as she encounters Mischief, Adventure and Friendship. Harry/OC in later stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, only Eleanora and Alice Weasley.**

Chapter One: Introductions

Alice sighed as she slung her green duvet covers away from her body, lazily getting out of bed. She had never been a morning person; sleeping was heaven for her. Usually she was one of the last up, however today there was a good reason she was the first up. Her feet pressed against the dark wooden floor, causing a creek to be made. Rubbing her warm, chestnut-brown eyes, Alice walked around hers and Ginny's bed before exciting their bedroom.

Softly walking along the landing, Alice went to the bathroom beside her bedroom. There was only three in a family of ten, so getting up early was a needed if you wanted to have a shower. Putting her hand on the dusty-gold coloured doorknob, Alice pushed and entered the bathroom.

She moved her gaze away from the door and looked into the mirror straight ahead of her as she kicked the door shut with a light _thud_. Her normally bright eyes were half-shut with light grey circles around them, making her look ill. The fact that her skin was pale didn't help. Alice's tomato-red hair was in a top-knot bun, which was now messy from where she had slept. Dark brown freckles were spread across her face, down her neck and all over her body. Alice looked like a stereotypical Scottish person, but she loved the way she looked.

Alice took out her hair band, and let her hair fall past her shoulders before slipping off her clothes and hopping in the shower, turning it on. The cold water streamed down her face, instantly waking her up. Alice then took the nearest bottle and brought it up to her eyes, squinting as she read the label '_Witch Wonders Shimmering Shampoo_' and then underneath it, it said '_Making your hair happy_'. She flipped the cap open and squirted some on to her hand, rubbing them together before applying it to her hair.

After finishing and stepping out of the shower, Alice grabbed a dark blue towel from the rack and tied it around her body. She then took another one and squeezed most of the water out of her wet hair. Alice picked up the black brush that lay on a counter next to the sink and brushed it through her hair. Next she brushed her teeth, held on to her towel and walked back to her bedroom.

Ginny was still sound asleep in her bed, her small features making her look cute. Alice smiled at her younger sister, going towards her dresser and throwing something on. This included a purple jumper with the letter _A _written on in yellow_,_ black trousers and white trainers. Usually Alice wouldn't wear jumpers that her mum made her, but today she might need a little extra love to get the things she wanted.

_BANG!_

A loud noise came from directly above Alice's and Ginny's bedroom, causing Ginny to wake up with a jolt. Alice sighed and walked over to Ginny, checking she was not falling back to sleep. After giving a brief 'Good morning' and 'don't worry, it was the triplets', she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

The room only held two people, one of which was stood at the stove, moving about every three seconds to check on another piece of food. The other was placing cutlery and mats around the eleven-seater table, which was a large table with a seat at the head of the table, where Arthur would sit. Alice skipped around Percy and pecked her mother's cheek, then sitting down in her usual chair.

"Good morning, Mum. Percy," she grinned, sitting with her hands under her thighs and her legs swinging about.

"Why are you up so early, dear?" Molly asked, taking a break from her cooking and turning around.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Alice said, thinking that answer explained everything.

"You've been there plenty of times before," Molly pointed out.

"But this time it's for _me_ and _Ron_."

Molly gave her daughter a smile but it quickly faded when three figures stumbled down the stairs, arguing.

"It wasn't my fault, you added in too much moonstone."

"I put in just the right amount. Besides, it was the eye of newt that did it."

"Hey! Was not."

"Was too. You weren't supposed to put it in."

"Children!" Molly shouted, ending their argument. "Stop arguing and sit down."

"We weren't arguing," one of them said, a boy with the same colour red hair as Alice.

"Yeah, just a debate," another said, also a boy who looked identical to the first.

The third, this time a girl, sighed and sat down opposite Alice. Her triplets sat beside her. "Which I won. The moonstone caused the explosion."

Molly shook her head and went back to her cooking, beginning to turn off the stove and take care of the food.

Fred, George and Eleanora were triplets two years older than Alice, who was eleven, who caused quite a lot of mischief at home and at school. They were the fourth, fifth and sixth oldest in the family, Fred being the oldest of them and Eleanora being the youngest. They were all short and stocky, making them about an inch taller than Alice.

"Do you learn how to make potions at Hogwarts?" Alice asked, her eyes brimming with excitement.

Eleanora nodded and grinned, "Yeah. You get to learn all sorts of things. Last year we learnt how to brew a sleeping draught."

"In first year you learnt all about the Forgetfulness potion," George added.

"But the teacher is awful," Fred groaned. "He's a strict, miserable, greasy haired-"

"George!" Molly scolded, knowing he was about to use a bad word.

"I didn't say anything! And I'm Fred," he muttered as an afterthought.

The next set of people to wander into the kitchen was Ginny and Ron. Ginny was the youngest in their family, and the third girl. She had the same features as the rest of the family (freckles, red hair and brown eyes) and looked quite dainty. Ron, however, was the opposite. He was tall, had a long nose and rather large hands and feet.

There were a few differences between Ron and Alice. The first clear one being their genders. Also, Alice's nose wasn't as long, her hands smaller and she was a centimetre or two shorter. They did share a few key features in their personality, however. Food being one of them.

When Molly put down plates and plates of food, the twins were the first to tuck in. Alice grabbed strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, a few sausages, some slice of toast and a spoonful of mushrooms. Ron piled the same amount of food onto his plate.

"Can you pass me the salt, please?" Ginny asked from beside She did as she asked.

The door swinged open from behind Ron, and in walked Arthur Weasley.

"Morning, Weasley's!" He called.

"Morning, Dad!" Everyone called, with the exception of Molly who said 'Arthur'.

Arthur worked in the _Misuse of Muggle Artifacts_ office, and often went out on raids to find Muggle objects that had been enchanted. He fell back on his chair at the table, and started digging in on the breakfast.

Alice smiled, looking around the kitchen table as she ate. She was in a family of eleven – three girls, six boys and the parents. Starting from the oldest, there was William (however everybody calls him Bill), Charles (Charlie), Percy, Fred, George and Eleanora (triplets), Ronald (Ron) and Alice (twins) and Ginerva (Ginny). Alice loved living in a big family; it made her feel warm and cosy inside. She didn't care that they were poor and couldn't afford the best clothing or newest items on the market. Knowing that her family loved her was enough.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Alice asked excitedly, food spraying everywhere as she spoke.

Percy frowned, dusting some of the food away from him, "Don't speak while you are eating, Alice, it's not very hygienic."

Alice however just stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Molly, who had been watching them.

"We will go to Diagon Alley just before lunch. We can eat at the Leaky Cauldron before we come back home," she said.

Alice nodded and stuck another sausage in her mouth, much to Percy's disgust.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it and any spelling mistakes you may point out .-. I'm not the best at it. Reviews and Follows/Favourites are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the views last chapter. For a first story, I thought the first chapter was alright. I'm proud of it, however less so of this one. I have a problem of letting my words take control of the story instead of planning it out, and I think it will show. Thanks to **anumij **and **Artemis Persephone Jackson **for reviewing! Enjoy the story.**

anumiji:** Thank you!**

Artemis Persephone Jackson:** You'll have to wait and find out ;D**

Chapter Two - Remember the Past

Alice jogged down the stairs, coins knocking together in her purse constantly. She had been saving her Galleons, Sickles and Knuts up for just under a year, eagerly awaiting the day that had finally com: shopping in Diagon Alley for the upcoming school year. Alice had been shopping in Diagon Alley for years now, however today it was for _her. Her_ and _Ron. _Percy, Fred, George and Eleanora as well, of course, but that was beside the point. They'd been in her position before, so they knew how exciting it was to be able to finally go to Hogwarts.

**~Flashback~**

_Alice pouted up at Charlie and crossed her arms, trying her best to convince him to smuggle her into Hogwarts in his suitcase. "Please?" she asked, her eyes shining. "It is so boring at home. I wanna be with you." Alice was eight years old and Charlie was sixteen._

_Charlie laughed and crouched down to his little sister's height, taking his dainty hands in his. "I'll be coming home for Christmas and Easter, like I always do, okay? I'll be expecting a large present when I come back and then we can give our gifts to each other. I'll get you lots of sweets from the village, yeah? Be patient, my Ally Apple."_

_"__Okay," Alice gave in and nodded, looking to the dirty stone tiles on the street floor. "I want the sugar quills and the crystalized pineapple. They are my favourite."_

_Charlie nodded before reached out a long finger and tilted Alice's chin up, "I love you, okay? Don't forget that. Now let's go and find the triplets. No doubt they're reading forbidden books in Flourish & Blotts."_

_The pair held hands and walked into the shop next to them: Flourish & Blotts. It was midday in Diagon Alley, so the shop was fairly busy. Nonetheless the siblings managed to squeeze through the crowd and up the stairs, scanning the area for Fred, George and Eleanora. _

_"__What is Hogwarts like, Charlie?" Alice asked._

_"__It's amazing. You learn all about creatures, plants, how to perform different kind of spell and how to fly on brooms properly. Don't forget the stars. You get to learn all about the stars," Charlie had a gleam in his eye, the kind of one that only shows when you are truly happy about something._

_"__It sounds great," she smiled, getting more excited about the time when it would be her turn. _

_Alice looked around her, trying to find three redheads, however she was distracted by a green book sitting on a shelf beside her with the title: 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. _

_Her peachy pink lips parted slightly in excitement as she tugged on Charlie's hand, "Charlie! Charlie, look at this book," she exclaimed._

_Slightly uninterested, the older brother turned his head to look at where the young girl was pointing. Once his eyes rested upon the title, he gave a small chuckle and ruffled her hair. "We have that book at home, Ally Apple."_

_"__Can you read a story to me once we get home?"_

_He nodded, "Of course."_

_"__Promise?" she pressed._

_"__Promise," he agreed, smiling, before returning his focus onto finding the triplets. _

_Charlie and Alice walked along three isles before they found the three mischief makers engrossed in a large, black book on the floor. Eleanora was in the middle, holding it in her lap while Fred and George peered over her shoulder._

_"__Do you think we'd be able to make this?" Eleanora asked, pointing to a glass container holding a bright purple liquid._

_"__Yeah. We're going to Hogwarts, aren't we? We'll be able to make anything," one of the boys said. Alice guessed it to be Fred by the sound of his confidence but she could easily be wrong._

_"__If not, Charlie or Bill can help us. Percy would just be a prat," the other boy said._

_Eleanora scrunched up her nose in thought, "But Percy can hear everything we do. His room is next to ours, so he'll tell Mum."_

_One of the boys furrowed his brows, "We could dye his hair pink?"_

_"__How would that solve the problem?" she asked._

_He shrugged, "It won't, but it's fun."_

_Pursing his lips in an attempt not to laugh, Charlie stepped out from behind the bookshelf and revealed himself, clearing his throat. _

_At once the trio spun their heads around, an innocent look on their faces until they saw the figure of Charlie, and it changed to a grin. _

_"__Charlie, my brother, how are things going?" One of the boys asked, his lips askew in a lopsided grin._

_"__Never would expected to see you here," Eleanora added._

_Charlie crossed his arms in an attempt to add to his power over the triplets, "Mum sent us to look for you ten minutes ago. Have you been here the whole time?"_

_"__We were just looking at potions," Eleanora shut the book closed and heaved back onto the shelf with a groan. She then stood up, along with her triplets. "Getting ahead in our education." _

_Charlie pressed his lips together tighter and stood to the side, holding his arm out, "After you three. We're going back to Amanuensis Quills, where the rest of the family is."_

_They started to towards the stairs when one of the boys turned around to face Charlie, "Are you going to tell Mum where you found us?"_

_For the first time since they had met five minutes ago, Alice spoke up, "Yes. Why wouldn't we?"_

_He smiled and turned his gaze to Alice, "We'll slip you extra bacon at breakfast for the next week?"_

_"__Deal," she said quickly._

_Charlie shook his head and laughed, ruffling her hair again, "You're so easily bribed."_

_"__What does that mean?"_

_"__Never you mind, Apple. Never you mind."_

**~Flashback~**

"I'm ready!" Alice beamed as she stood at the foot of the stairs, facing Percy, Fred, George, Eleanora, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly. Her hair had been tied back in a plait with a red ribbon, done by Eleanora, which was slung over her shoulder. She walked towards the fireplace with a spring in her step. She puffed out her chest a little as her Mum turned around to face her, seeing she was wearing the jumper she had knitted her.

Molly's lips curled up in a warm, motherly smile. "Alice, you're wearing your jumper. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's lovely and warm," she lied, her voice unstimulating and mundane. One of Alice's flaws was that she was _terrible_ at lying. Her brothers and sisters caught her out every time, but she managed to convince her mother. Molly didn't seem to notice, however, placing a kiss upon her forehead before turning back to the fireplace.

Ron scowled to Alice and mouthed 'Suck up', to which she simply smiled back. A little extra love couldn't hurt, could it?

"Everybody ready?" Molly asked, to which the red-headed siblings nodded. She took her wand from her red cloak pocket and muttered a spell, to which a fire appeared in the fireplace. "Okay. Arthur, you go first. Then it will be in age order."

Arthur nodded and stepped up to the fireplace, putting his hand in a brown flowerpot. When he withdrew it, specks of black powder falling from the gaps between his fingers, he threw it to the floor and said "Diagon Alley!" Before anyone could blink, he was engulfed in a series of green flames.

**A/N: As I said, I'm not very sure of this chapter. I went off on a tangent and was tempted to redo the whole chapter, but that would have meant no update this week. Sorry if Molly is a little OOC and there is next to no dialogue for the present - there will be quite a bit next chapter. A little extra information for this week is: Charlie and Bill are Alice's favourite siblings. I'll give you a bit of information surrounding the story and Alice each week, so come back next weekend. Reviews, Follows and Favourites are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! Thanks for coming back to read another chapter, and I'm sorry for the one-day delay. It was my last day of school on Friday, so I had been relaxing a little during the week. I promise (hopefully it'll be fulfilled) that I'll get the next chapter up on time. Thanks for the review, C.D!**

**C.D: Thank you! I'm excited to be writing it :D**

Chapter Three – Diagon Alley

As she stepped into Diagon Alley and away from the fireplace, Alice gazed at her surroundings in awe and excitement. Witches and wizards of all ages were bustling through the busy streets with cauldrons, new robes, wands, pets of all kind, bags of everything of from sweets to books and quills. It made butterflies flutter around in her stomach at the thought of going into shops and getting her own robes fitted and buying her books for her first year. Ron had gotten Charlie's old wand and Alice was getting Bill's, so that was an experience she was going to have to miss out on. She didn't mind though; a wand was a wand. She would still get to perform spells while have a piece of her brother with her at the same time. Performing spells was the thing Alice was excited about the most. She couldn't wait to learn what her brothers and sister already knew.

A large hand in the middle of her back reminded Alice to keep moving, realising she had stopped, lost in her own thoughts of going to Hogwarts. "Don't stop, Alice, you'll block the entrance for the Floo Network. People need to get in and out," a pompous voice said behind her.

"Then go _around_ me," Alice said, however she moved aside nonetheless.

Ron walked up next to her, having just stepped out of the fireplace. He flashed Alice a grin, his eyes shining with excitement. "Can you believe it?"

"I think I can," she replied, grinning also.

"It's going to be bloody brilliant," Ron said.

Not a moment later Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Molly.

"Everybody here?" Molly said, silently counting the amount of red that stood around her. "Good. We'll go to Gringotts first, and then separate off."

Fred and Eleanora marched up beside Alice while George did so beside Ron.

"You have to be careful, Munchkins," Eleanora said, bending down slightly to talk to the twins as they walked along Diagon Alley.

"Yeah. There are scary people around here," Fred whispered, putting on a frightening face and pointing to an old lady with a rather ugly olive coloured hat and a pink feather stuck to the side.

"Which is why you two have to hold our hands," George said, outstretching his hand to Ron while Eleanora did the same to Alice.

Alice frowned and retracted her hand from Eleanora, "We're not babies anymore. You may have forgotten that we are going to Hogwarts this year."

Putting his hands to his cheeks in horror, Fred gasped, "Oh no! George… Eleanora… our dear siblings are growing up."

"What are we going to do without our Ickle Ronnie-kins and Ali-kins?" Eleanora said.

George wiped a fake tear from his eye, "I have no idea. Does this mean we can't slip them bacon anymore? Those were good times."

Alice frowned, "I said we weren't babies, I didn't say we were adults. You can still slip me bacon."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Ron said. "Slip me bacon too and sausages."

Eleanora grinned in triumph, "Then hold our hands."

"Only when we get into Gringotts," Alice said.

As they walked nearer the wizard bank, Alice felt the butterflies in her stomach grow. She couldn't quite believe that Hogwarts was only a week away. All those spells and potions she would learn about, the creatures, starts and moons, plants and remedies. It sounded amazing from the way her siblings had described it – except 'Snape'. He sounded cruel and mean, having gave her older triplets detentions almost every week since they had arrived. Fred said they hadn't done anything, but knowing them, they most likely blew up a cauldron or set fire to his hair.

They Weasley's walked through the large, oval-shaped door of Gringotts, and as they did so, Alice felt Eleanora grasp her hand. She had been told that the Goblins who ran the bank weren't the nicest of creatures, and to stay clear of them, but that they were friends with wizard-kind. She found them interesting each time she had come to Diagon Alley, and had to be told not to approach them. This was the reason someone took her hand, as otherwise she'd walk off and start up a conversation.

"Don't look at them for too long, or they'll come and throw you in the dungeons," Fred whispered.

"Yeah, "George said, "they are dead scary. Almost put me in there once. Worst experience ever."

"What did they do?" Ron asked, a curious yet scary look etched upon his face.

Fred shuddered, "You don't want to know what happened to Georgie."

"You'll have nightmares for months," Eleanora added.

Ron had a frightened look on his face, believing what they were saying. Alice, on the other hand, didn't, and was more interested in looking at the goblins themselves.

"Boys!" Moly scolded, hearing what Eleanora said. "What are you telling Alice and Ron?"

"I'm a girl, Mum," Eleanora informed, however her comment was silenced with a harsh look.

"Nothing," George whistled innocently, casually looking around the large room.

With a click of her tongue, Molly turned back to face the top desk, which they had now reached, and began talking to an elderly looking goblin who was jotting something down with a long, grey quill.

"Ok," Molly said, putting her pouch of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts back into her brown handbag., "I'm going to take Ron and Alice to get their things, along with Ginny. The rest of you can split up, however you must meet us in an hour to get your books in Flourish and Blotts. Fred, George, Eleanora - _behave_."

"We will," they chorused, innocent smiles spread across their freckly faces.

With Molly's words, the red headed group dissolved into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Fred, George and Eleanora headed off to Gambol and Japes, Percy went to Obscurus Books with Arthur and Molly, Alice, Ron and Ginny walked towards Amanuensis Quills.

Alice and Ron already had their wands, cauldrons, robes, scales and such – hand me downs from other siblings, so that was a few shops they didn't have to go to. In Amanuensis Quills they bought parchment, quills and ink. In Slug and Jiggers Apothecary they bought their potions ingredients. In the Second Hand shop, they bought two brass telescopes, as Bill and Charlie's had broken.

Alice was fascinated with each shop she went in, and had to be dragged away from the Quidditch Shop window each time it was passed as well as the Apothecary. Ron was also interested in the Quidditch shop, however his features had an element of disgust each time he saw a newt eye.

Once they had finished getting their school things, they went to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with the rest of the family, which caused them to find out Fred, George and Eleanora had spent the whole time in Gambol and Japes, a joke style shop.

After watching the triplets get a telling off from their mother, the Weasley's walked into Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's books.

"Arthur, take Percy and the triplets to get theirs. I'll go with Alice, Ron and Ginny," Molly explained before taking Ginny's hand and leading the quartet up the stairs that were situated to the left of the entrance.

Ginny tugged on her mother's hand, "Mum, can't I _please_ go to Hogwarts? I won't be any trouble."

"No, Ginny, you're not old enough. Next year," Molly replied, busily looking along the many shelves.

"Mum, I found one!" Alice smiled, pulling out _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. "What else do we need?"

Molly pulled out the Hogwarts school letter, stating what is needed for their first year at Hogwarts. "The rest you can get from Bill and Charlie, so we only need one more copy. Do you see one?" Molly folded the letter back up and squeezed it into her purse and began looking again.

"Yes. Mum, it's here," Ron pulled out another one and handed it to Alice.

"Why don't you carry it?" Alice said, pushing the book back at Ron.

"Because you have the other one," he said, refusing to take the book.

"Ron, just take it," Molly said leading them back downstairs. Ron took the book with a sigh, before Ginny piped up.

"I'll carry them," she smiled, taking the two books. Alice ruffled her hair, smiling back at her. Ginny was really desperate to go to Hogwarts.

After paying for the book, they pushed through the crowd and waited outside for the rest of the family, which took ten more minutes. Percy appeared with a scowl on his face and the triplets clinging to him.

"Eleanora – _get off_! Fred, no, don't do that. Eleanora, I said get off. George – no, you're not helping," Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat and sighed. "Mother, could you ask them to release me please."

"Aw, can't Perce handle them on his own?" Alice teased, grinning, to which a glare was sent her way.

"Boys ("I'm a girl, Mum!"), we don't have time for this. Arthur needs to go to work," Molly huffed.

"Mum, we're only giving our brother some love, aren't we?" Fred frowned, not letting go.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" George said.

Eleanora simply smiled innocently.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if some characters are a little OOC. I feel like I neglected Ron in this chapter and the triplets appear too much, but I can't help it, I love them. I promise I'll include more Ron next time. How about 4 more reviews and I'll put the next chapter up early, yeah? The more, the earlier it'll be up. Favourites, Reviews and Follows are love. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Platform 9 3/4

** A/N: *peeks out from behind a rock* o.o Hullo. **

**I'm really so, so, very sorry I haven't posted in about a month and a few days. I got drawn in to the Middle Earth Fandom, and it has since been consuming my life. But I am back! Harry Potter will always be my favourite fandom. To try and make up for that fact, the chapter is a little longer than usual ^^ Enjoy.**

**Guest: Thanks for your suggestion. I changed it, as I felt it was a little long too. I still have to go back and change her name in the previous chapters, and I'm so glad you said that now instead of later.**

Alice stood with her arms firmly crossed against her chest and her gaze rooted on the clothing items spread all over her bedroom floor, a faint crease visible between her eyebrows. They then glanced over to the trunk that laid wide open against the wall, bursting its banks with various fabrics, before returning to a red and purple jumper besides her feet. With a final decision, her pale, freckle-filled hand switched a plain blue shirt for the jumper. Just then, the door burst open and a tall, gangly figure fell in.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Alice frowned, looking at the dent that had formed in the wall from the collision with the doorknob.

Ron found his footing and took a moment to look around Alice's room, then he replied, "The door was stuck and wouldn't open," his hand still gripped on the doorknob.

"Okay, well why were you trying to get into my bedroom to begin with?" Alice said, unfolding her arms and turning to face her brother.

"Mum says breakfast is in ten minutes, and after that we're leaving for Kings Cross Station straight after," he said. Ron then once again looked at the clothes over the floor, and deciding to leave the topic he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Returning back to her clothes and the suitcase, Alice realised that she needed expert help on the situation at hand.

Five minutes later, Ella stood beside Alice with a mirror image of her earlier self. Both girls had their arms folded but only Ella had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came to me for help," she grinned. "This is a tricky problem."

"How can we fix it?" Alice asked, still confused.

"Well," she started, "we only take what you absolutely need. Take these jeans for example. You won't need four pairs of jeans – two will suffice."

"But what if one rips and another gets too small?"

"You won't grow massively in a year, and even so there is Christmas when you can come home," Ella said.

After a few moments of pondering this, Alice agreed, "Okay. What about my jumpers? Do I have to leave some here too?"

Ella reached down and took out two identical pairs of jeans, dropping them in a new pile. "How many have you got in your trunk?"

"Five," she said.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Five?" repeated Ella. "I see the reoccurring problem here. Don't take so many of each item of clothing, you won't need it. Trust me. Only take those you really like, as the house elves do the laundry for you anyway. Shoes, take a pair of boots – no more – as well the ones you are required to take. Cloaks, only need one. I think that's it. Oh, and don't forget your wand."

"House elves?" Alice repeated, bewildered. She had never seen a house elf before.

With a wink, Ella left the room.

Alice looked back to her trunk and started pulling out items she didn't need, like three skirts and two boots, and started packing her schools books. Once she was done, her trunk fitted everything perfectly, and there was even room for a few more items of clothing. So, she sneaked in two more jumpers before popping her wand in and snapping the lid closed.

Hogwarts was going to be amazing.

Once breakfast had been eaten and Percy had turned up his nose at Alice's and Ron's eating, the family started getting their trunks and hauling them into Arthur's car (which has a bewitched boot, to what Molly was oblivious to). Normally Charlie would say he was too weak to lift his trunk into the boot and get Alice to help him, pretending that Alice was really strong. As she got older, she found out he wasn't really weak, however she loved having bonding moments with Charlie. This year he wasn't here – working in Romania with Dragons – and it was down to Alice. It was heavy, and in the end Fred had to help her which only reminded her more of Charlie and how much he was missed. Bill she had gotten used to only communicating via mail, but with Charlie it was a whole other story,

Getting into the car was a pain as Alice was stuck with Ginny and Percy, whom she loved dearly but were both pains to talk to, while Arthur, Ella, Fred and George where all taking a Ministry car. Nine people was a bit much to squeeze into one five seater car.

When they had arrived and got trolleys to carry their luggage on, the family met up and began walking along the platforms, towards 9 ¾. Arthur had continued on to the Ministry, going to work.

"Got everything in there, then? Ella told us about your trunk dilemma," Fred teased, pushing his own trunk along on a trolley.

"I've never being away from home before. I didn't know how to pack," Alice mumbled. "You did the same thing, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't. Have you met myself, George and Ella?" he said, a smug grin spread across his lips. Despite what he said, Alice doubted he didn't over pack like herself.

"Ron, you over packed your trunk, right?" she asked.

"No," Ron said, although he didn't look her in the eye.

Alice smiled triumphantly and returned her gaze to Fred, "See. It wasn't only me."

"He said no, Alice. Are you becoming hard of hearing? Maybe we need to visit Mungo's," George invited himself into the conversation from besides Fred, acting worried.

"Shut up," Alice said. Her feet picked up the pace and her bottom lip started to ever-so-slightly stick out, now walking besides Percy. At least he wouldn't tease her.

"At Hogwarts, Alice, I hope you don't follow Fred, George and Ella's footsteps. You should get your head down and study, much like myself," Percy said, his attitude snobbish. "It's never too early to revise your class notes."

With a frustrated sigh, Alice was beginning to wonder why she had such annoying family members when her mum interrupted her thoughts.

"It's the same every year," she complained, "always packed with Muggles, of course. The platform is this way, come on."

They stopped in front of a brick wall, platform ten on one side and platform nine on the other, where Alice pushed her trolley to beside her mum.

"Mum, can't I go?" Ginny said, holding Molly's hand.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy then marched towards the barrier, and when he stood directly in front, he ran towards it. Within a moment he had disappeared.

"Fred, you next," Molly said.

Fred – or George, for that matter – frowned, "I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

This made Ella snort. After thirteen years of raising them, she still couldn't tell Fred and George apart? It seemed Ella was the only one who could.

"Only joking, I am Fred," he teased before running into the barrier himself. George soon after, and then Ella, but not after a call to hurry up.

Just as Molly was going to speak again, a boy approached the remaining Weasley's. He had clothes that were about eight sizes too big for him and golden rimmed round glasses that had layers of sellotape holding the two lenses together. On top of his trunk was a beautiful, snowy owl that had black dots splattered around its fur and bright gold eyes. What stood out most to Alice, however, was the messy mop of black hair that was oddly placed upon his head, strands sticking up in every direction.

"Excuse me," he said, stopping his trolley next to Molly.

"Hullo, dear," Molly said, a smile spread across her features. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Alice are new, too."

"Yes. The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get on the platform?" Molly said kindly, to which the boy nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run it you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er – okay," the boy said, nervously pushing his trolley round to the barrier.

He started to walk towards it, people jostling him on his way. He then started to walk more quickly, breaking into a run moments later, and before you could blink the boy was gone.

"Such a nice boy," Molly said. "Right, Ron and Alice, you go next and I and Ginny will follow."

After Ron had ran through the barrier, Alice did so after him. A rush of fear and excitement ran through her as she started towards it, and a split second before she touched it, she thought of turning back. _No, _she thought. _I've done this plenty of times before with Mum. I can do this_. And so she did. Whether she had her eyes closed or not was irrelevant.

A shout of her name caused her to stop running and that was when she noticed it. The scarlet steam engine standing gloriously on the track as it had done so the year before. The fear slowly subsided, but her excitement only grew.

"Alice," Ella called, "over here."

Alice looked over to the end of the train, where Ella, Fred and George were helping the boy they had met earlier. She walked over to them. Ella took her trunk and stored it in the luggage compartment. After she had done so, they walked back over to Molly.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," Molly noticed, and reached out to rub it off.

"_Mum_ – geroff," Ron moaned, trying to wriggle free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said George.

"Shut up," Ron retorted.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked, peering over the tops of her children's heads.

"He's coming now," Ella said, pointing in his direction.

Percy came striding towards him, already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and pinned his Prefect badge onto his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a _Prefect_, Percy?" Fred said, an air of great surprise about him. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Ella said.

"Once -" said George.

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a _Prefect_." Molly fondly said. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left, turning to the triplets when he did so.

"Now, you three – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet?"

"We've ever blown up a toilet."

"Great idea, though. Thanks, Mum."

"It's not _funny_. And look after Ron and Alice."

"Don't worry, the ickle twinies are safe with us/"

"Shut up," Alice and Ron said in chorus, not meaning to.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?"

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter!_"

Alice widened her eyes slightly in surprise. _That boy was Harry Potter?_

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him. Mum, oh please …" Ginny pleaded.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Ask him. Saw his scar."

"It's really there – like lightening."

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Alice instantly frowned, and if she were bigger and stronger would have whacked her brother around the head. _How could he even think that?_

Molly's features transformed into strict, stern ones. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dear. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."

"All right, keep our hair on."

Alice gave her mother a kiss before clambering onto the train and straight away going to the nearest window. Ginny began to cry.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_Ella!_"

"Just joking, Mum."

As the train began to move and the familiar chugging sound could be heard, the Weasley's leant out of the train and waved. Alice smiled and waved the hardest, her hand outstretched as far as it would go.

**A/N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense in some places, I'm really tired and don't want to proof read it. For this week, Alice and Ron's relationship is a rocky one. hey love each other dearly and would do anything for each other, but they hate it when they say something at the same time or get commented on and there's some traditional sibling rivalry in there. Favourites, Follows and Reviews, please? 3**


End file.
